Magic Knight Rayearth III
by GeishaKini
Summary: Everything is going well for our Senshi Team, however in another realm the "mysterious girls from another world" have returned to Odayaka Akari the new Cephiro with tragic news. They now reside in Odayaka Akari permanently. Read to find out more!


Chapter 1

This is a crossover story I am writing that follows Magic Knight Rayearth II #3 and Sailor Moon StarS #3 except I have changed their outfits and added some Sailor Scouts and Knights. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu are now 24 years old. It has been exactly ten years since they were first summoned to Cephiro and almost the same amount of time since they last visited. All of their families have died in the war that happened two years ago in Tokyo. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu live together and have decided to permanently reside in Odayaka Akari (Peaceful Light-the new Cephiro.)

* * *

_**Tokyo, Japan: 2003**_

"Well, are you ready?" Hikaru asked Umi and Fuu.

"Yes!" they said excitedly.

"Do you have everything?" Hikaru asked.

"Yep" they replied.

Hikaru was also taking Hikari with her.

They then took a cab to Tokyo tower and went up to the top floor, luggage in tow.

They gathered hands, with their belongings and Hikari in the middle, and soon they were in Odayaka Akari.

* * *

_**Odayaka Akari**_

There to greet them was Umi's boyfriend, Ascot Palu; Fuu's boyfriend, Prince Ferio; Hikaru's boyfriend, Lantis Cail; Guru Clef, Presea, Caldina, Dal Lafarga, Eagle Vision, and of course Mokona and Primera.

"Look, they're back!" Caldina said excitedly as she rushed towards the Magic Knights.

"Little Hikaru!" Caldina said shocked. "Is that really you?" Caldina asked.

"Of course, it's me. I finally got taller. I'm as tall and Umi and Fuu now" Hikaru said happily.

"And more beautiful too" a voice said from behind Caldina.

"Lantis!" Hikaru said as she ran towards him.

"Hikaru!" Lantis said as he embraced her tightly, smiling.

"I missed you so much" Hikaru said as she started to cry.

"What about me? Did you miss me too?" Eagle asked.

"Eagle!" Hikaru said running towards him and throwing her arms around his neck.

"You're all better now" Hikaru said.

"Yep, I've been better for a few years now" Eagle said smiling, glad to have Hikaru back.

"Aren't you going to say hi to me, Fuu?" a voice said, Fuu slowly turned around to see none other than... "Ferio!" Fuu said running to greet him.

"And what about me, Umi?" another voice asked.

"Ascot? Ascot is that really you?" Umi asked.

"Yes" Ascot said.

"But, you look different" Umi exclaimed.

"I got rid of my old outfit, no more hat and funny looking shoes, now it's just robes and boots" Ascot said.

"Oh, I like the better looking you" Umi stated as she hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek.

"So, what brings you all back here after so long?" Guru Clef asked.

"Well, we were hoping that you might consider letting us live here from now on" Hikaru said.

"What? Why?" Clef asked, slightly shocked and concerned.

"O-our families...their all...d-dead!" Hikaru said as she started to cry again, her face buried in her hands.

"How? What happened?" Lantis asked, bringing Hikaru closer to him.

"They got killed during an attack by an evil force named Chaos about two years ago shortly after we had finished college" Fuu said sadly.

"All of our friends had moved away, so the three of us lived together until now when we decided to come back here" Umi said.

"We didn't bring too much with us just my dog Hikari, and a few things" Hikaru said.

"Hikari? That sounds almost like your name, Hikaru" Lantis said.

"So, will you let us stay?" Umi asked.

"It's not up to me to decide, it's up to Ferio. He is the Prince of Odayaka Akari, after all" Clef commented.

"Yes, you may stay" Ferio stated, with a nod of his head.

"Thanks so much, Ferio" Fuu said hugging him tightly as he hugged her back.

"As far as where you will stay it's up to you" Ferio said.

"So, where shall we stay?" Hikaru asked Umi and Fuu.

"I don't know..." Fuu said thinking a moment.

"How about Hikaru stay with me, Fuu with Prince Ferio, and Umi with Ascot?" Lantis said.

"I-I don't know, if that's..." Fuu said.

"Don't worry about it" Hikaru said interrupting Fuu.

"O-okay" Fuu said.

"When you're done getting settled please come by and see me" Clef said.

"Okay" the Magic Knights said as they all gathered their suitcase and followed their boyfriends to their room.

"So, Serena how was the honeymoon?" Raye asked with a mischieveous grin, as they all sat around at Raye's temple in Cherry Hill.

"That's none of your business, Raye!" Serena said, blushing slightly.

"Well, if you really want to know..." Darien said slyly.

"Darien!" Serena shouted as she slapped him on the arm lightly.

"Relax, I was just playing, I wasn't really going to tell her, Sere" Darien apologized.

"Oh, well I'm sorry for hitting you then" Serena said.

"It's alright love. Besides, it was our special night" Darien whispered in her ear.

"Yeah..." Serena whispered back.

Shortly after getting settled in the girls met up and proceeded to go meet with Guru Clef.

"What did you want to see us for, Clef?" Umi asked.

"Well, since you are now living here in, Odayaka Akari, in the castle, I thought you might want more appropriate clothing to help you fit in" Clef said.

"Thanks, that would be nice" Hikaru said.

Clef raised his staff into the air and Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu were surrounded in their element; Hikaru-fire, Umi-water, and Fuu-wind.

Their element then swirled around them and formed into new appropriate attire.

Umi wore a light blue dress and made of very flowy material like Princess Emeraude's dress. It had long sleeves and embroidery adorned it in a dark blue color. A cape was attached to her shoulders and was of the same blue as her dress and came down to her knees. On her head was a crown of what resembled

water and on her feet she wore light blue high heeled shoes.

Fuu wore a dress similar to Umi's except for it was a light green in color made of the same material and had long sleeves, as well as embroidery in a dark green color. Her cape was attached to her shoulders and was of the same green as her dress and also came down to her knees. On her head was a crown of what resembled wind an on her feet she wore light green high heeled shoes.

Hikaru's dress was much different from Umi's and Fuu's, possibly because she was supposed to be the next Pillar. Her dress was a light, light red, almost pink with long sheer sleeves. Embroidery adorned her dress in a violet red color. Her cape was attached at her shoulders and had a hood and was of the same light red color as her dress and came down to the floor and dragged on the ground. On her head was a crown of what resembled fire and on her feet she wore light, light red, high heeled shoes.

Each knight's dress was an evolving dress that was made of a light material but was indestructible. Each knight also had their glove back that held their weapon.

"Wow, these are amazing! Thanks, Guru Clef!" Hikaru said as they walked out to meet with the others to go for a picnic.

"So guys let's go someplace, like the arcade, or the mall or something" Amy said.

"Yeah, why don't we go to the mall? It has been awhile since we've done anything fun" Lita said.

"Okay, I've been meaning to go lately too, it'll be fun" Serena commented as they all made their way to the mall.

"Hey, what's with the new outfits, Hikaru?" Lantis asked as they all made their way out of the castle for their picnic.

"Clef gave them to us, he said he thought we might want more appropriate clothes to help us fit in" Hikaru said as they reached their destination and set up the picnic.

"Oh, I was just wondering. You look good in it" Lantis said putting his arm around Hikaru.

"Thanks, Lantis" Hikaru said.

"You're welcome" Lantis said.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but this happiness won't last forever" Clef said.

"What do you mean, Clef?" Hikaru asked.

"I mean within a matter of weeks another battle will take place. A battle so terrible that Mokona has decided to bring the Legendary Sailor Scouts to Odayaka Akari to help you" Clef explained.

"Oh, I've heard of them. They're famous crime fighters in Tokyo. They've saved Tokyo from evil many times now. Especially, Chaos. The one that killed our parents..." Umi said with a hint of sadness.

"Well, do you know the legend behind the Sailor Scouts?" Clef asked.

"Hmm, no not really. What is it?" Fuu asked curiously.

"Well, it would be best if I started from the very beginning" Clef said.

"A thousand years ago there was a beautiful Kingdom, called the Moon Kingdom, on the Earth's moon. It was ruled by a beautiful Queen named Queen Selenity. She was a kind and gentle ruler but very powerful. She had a daughter named Princess Serenity. Princess Serenity had fallen in love with the Prince of Earth, Prince Endymion; and Marquis Andrew, a very close friend of Serenity's almost family really, had fallen in love with Prince Endymion's sister, Princess Darleen. On the Moon Kingdom it was absolutely forbidden for a Lunarian, as they were called, to fall in love with an Earthling. On the Princess's 16th birthday she was to announce her engagement to Prince Endymion, to her entire kingdom. Then an evil Queen named Queen Metallia and her pawn Queen Beryl attacked, destroying the Moon Kingdom and killing it's Princess along with her court, who were each a princess themselves. Sailor Mercury, Princess of Mercury. Sailor Venus, Princess of Venus. Sailor Mars, Princess of Mars. Sailor Jupiter, Princess of Jupiter. Sailor Saturn, Princess of Saturn. Sailor Uranus, Princess and Prince of Uranus. Sailor Neptune, Princess of Neptune. And Sailor Pluto, Princess of Pluto" Clef paused. "Only Queen Selenity survived. She then imprisoned Metallia and the entire Negaforce inside her Imperium Silver Crystal, before it shatterd into 7 smaller crystals and scattered across the earth."

"Each Princess with the exception of Uranus and Neptune was engaged to one of Prince Endymion's generals. Sailor Mercury and General Zoycite. Sailor Venus and General Malachite. Sailor Mars and General Jedite. Sailor Jupiter and General Nephlite. Sailor Saturn and General Sammy" Clef said.

"What do you mean by except Uranus and Neptune?" Fuu asked.

"Well, when Sailor Uranus is not transformed she is a male and thus will be Prince of Uranus. And when Sailor Uranus is transformed he is a female and thus will be Princess of Uranus. Uranus and Neptune are lovers no matter what gender Uranus is at the time" Clef said.

"Oh I see, please continue" Fuu said slightly shocked.

"With the last of her power Queen Selenity sent Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion and their entire court to be reborn, on Earth, a thousand years into the future to hopefully have a peaceful life. But that ended one day when Metallia and the entire Negaforce broke free. They eventually defeated them and

maintained peace for a while until another enemy threatened them..." Clef paused.

"They were a horrible pair. By day they were humans enrolled at Serena's, the reincarnated princess, school and tried to come between her and Darien, the reincarnated Prince, because of jealousy. By night they went about and drained humans of their energy to give to the Doom Tree, from which they were born. Eventually, Ann and Alan, as they were called, were saved by the Princess's Imperium Silver Crystal and went back to their home" Clef said.

"Then half a year to a year later another enemy arose. The Doom Phantom was searching for the five crystal points in the past in order to destroy the future that was to come. The next enemy, Pharoah 90 was seeking out the heart crystals of three special people to get the talismans in order to bring forth the Holy Grail for the purpose of silencing the world. The next enemy was the Queen of the Dark Moon, Queen Nehelenia. She was after the one who held the golden mirror, in this golden mirror was Pegasus or Helios, his name in his real form, Helios was the protector of the golden crystal, and with this golden crystal she was to turn the world into a dark and evil place. The last enemy thus far was Chaos, the one who you three mentioned, who was after the ultimate star seed in order to take over the universe, Sailor Moon's star seed. In the end the Sailor Scouts won and are currently all living happy evil free lives" Clef said finishing his story.

"Wow, I didn't know how much they all went through" Fuu said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, over those periods of time, all the Scouts have at least died 2 to 3 times, and have been brought back to life and have saved the earth and the entire universe from total destruction many times. Their tale is very well known around Odayaka Akari" Clef said.

"Really? I didn't know that either" Fuu said.

"How is it that you already know about the last enemy, Chaos?" Lantis asked.

"Well, the advisors of the Sailor Scouts are long time friends of mine" Clef said.

"Oh. They must have went through a lot, I feel so bad for them" Hikaru said as she started to cry on Lantis's shoulder as he comforted her.

"That's the last thing on their minds, they don't want you to pity them. They would do anything and everything for the ones they love whoever it may be. And would do anything to save Earth, the world, and even the universe" Clef said.

"Maybe I could contact Luna and see if they would be interested in visiting Odayaka Akari" Clef said.

"Yeah, that would be fun!" Umi said excitedly.

"I'll do that then" Clef said as he stood up and raised his staff in the air muttering a spell.

Suddenly Luna got a familiar feeling in her stomach. She then changed into her human form, startling the Scouts and Knights, and muttered a spell as well.

She stood there a moment her eyes closed in concentration.

"Luna? Luna can you hear me? It's me, Clef" Clef said waiting and hoping the spell had reached them without any issues.

"Yes Clef, how are you?" Luna asked as she smiled.

"I'm doing good. Listen, would the Scouts and Knights be interested in visiting Odayaka Akari?" Clef asked.

"I'm sure they would love to" Luna said.

"How about it everyone?" Luna asked turning to the Scouts and Knights.

"Sure!" they all chorused excitedly.

"They'd love to" Luna said to Clef.

"Great. Go to the Tokyo Tower and I'll take care of the rest" Clef said.

"Okay, we're on our way" Luna said as they closed the spell portal.

"Everyone, transform and let's go. Of course, you four need to be the Prince's and Princess's" Luna said to Serena, Darien, Andrew, and Darleen.

"MERCURY GALACTIC POWER!" Amy said.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Zoycite said.

"VENUS GALACTIC POWER!" Mina said.

"VENUS STAR POWER!" Malachite said.

"MARS GALACTIC POWER!" Raye said.

"MARS STAR POWER!" Jedite said.

"JUPITER GALACTIC POWER!" Lita said.

"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Nephlite said.

"SATURN GALACTIC POWER!" Hotaru said.

"SATURN STAR POWER!" Sammy said.

"URANUS GALACTIC POWER!" Alex said.

"NEPTUNE GALACTIC POWER!" Michelle said.

"PLUTO GALACTIC POWER!" Trista said.

The 13 teens were then replaced by 13 suited soldiers.

"SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!" Serena said.

"GOLDEN CRYSTAL POWER!" Darien said.

"NOBLE OCEANUS POWER!" Andrew said.

"ROYAL EARTH POWER!" Darleen said.

Soon the four of them became Sailor Silver Moon, Golden Earth Knight, Sailor Royal Earth, and Royal Moon Knight.

Sailor Silver Moon then concentrated and her clothes faded away into her Princess Serenity clothes as her crescent moon symbol appeared on her forehead.

Golden Earth Knight then concentrated and his clothes faded away into his Prince Endymion clothes as his Earth symbol appeared on his forehead.

Sailor Royal Earth then concentrated and her clothes faded away into her Princess Darleen clothes as her Earth symbol appeared on her forehead.

Royal Moon Knight then concentrated and his clothes faded away into his Prince Andrew clothes as his crescent moon symbol appeared on his forehead.

Soon after the large group teleported to Tokyo Tower once there Luna contacted Clef and within a matter of seconds the Scouts, Knights, Luna, and Artemis were gone.

* * *

To be continued in Ch. 1a...


End file.
